The present invention relates generally to vehicle electrical systems, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for integrating control functions within a vehicle electrical system.
Motor vehicles have seen a tremendous increase in the use of in-vehicle electronics. Many of these in-vehicle electronics are adapted to provide the vehicle driver and occupants with a vast amount and array of data and information via wireless communication technology, and to allow them to communicate data and information outside of the vehicle also using wireless technology. An example of these electronics devices are on-board navigation systems, remote vehicle diagnostic systems, real-time weather service, voice communication, Internet access, email and paging. However, since the design cycle for the typical motor vehicle is relatively long as compared to the design cycle for new electronic devices, new state-of-the art electronic products are available but may not be readily adaptable to the motor vehicle.
Many motor vehicles are designed with an original equipment manufacturer (OEM) communication bus structure that allows the original equipment (OE) electronic devices to communicate with each other and with device controllers and with other vehicle systems connected to the bus. This bus structure, however, typically operates using a proprietary communication protocol. The OE devices connected to the OEM bus are generally designed and engineered or specified by the vehicle manufacturer such that they are completely compatible with the proprietary protocol. However, since each manufacturer may have its own protocol, devices that are typically available as aftermarket equipment may not readily interface with the OEM bus. In addition, in view of the many governmental requirements for vehicle certification, safety, fuel economy, emissions, etc., and the possibility of adverse interactions between add-on devices with the vehicle systems, many manufacturers restrict the ability to add devices directly to the OEM bus even if designed to be compatible. Hence, one will appreciate that while numerous state-of-the-art electronic devices are being introduced into the market place, many such devices are not easily adapted to the many different motor vehicles.
It has been proposed to provide a gateway to the OEM bus that permits a limited amount of interaction between add-on electronic devices and the OEM bus. However, having generally restricted direct access to the OEM bus, the vehicle manufacturers have also, as a result, generally restricted access to the various controls and indicators, e.g., switches, buttons, displays, etc., within the vehicle that provide control input and feedback to and from the many different features and functions contained within the vehicle. For example, it is now common to include control switches on the steering wheel that allow the vehicle operator to control such things as the heating, ventilating and air conditioning (HVAC) system, the radio, and the like. It is also common to provide vehicle information systems that display various information relating to the operation of the vehicle. While it has been only suggested to have such a gateway permit interaction of the OE controls and indicators with the add-on devices, a suitable architecture and methodology that actually permits such interaction has not been achieved. Therefore, each add-on electronic device still requires a set of controls and displays separate from the vehicle controls and displays.
Thus there is a need for a method and apparatus of integrating the controls and indicators of add-on devices with the existing electronic devices within a motor vehicle.